


Study

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Xion, are you listening?”





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: test.

“I really don’t understand any of this.”

“Okay, let’s start with the first one,” Olette said, leaning over and pulling Xion’s biology packet closer and reading through the first question. There was a test coming up and Xion had asked Olette to help her with the study packet they had been given by their teacher. “He gave a page number to reference in the book so…” She paused and grabbed the book in front of them and flipped to the correct page. “Ah, here it is, mitochondria.”

Olette began to read through what the book said, but Xion found it hard to focus on what she was actually saying. The light shining in from the window cast a soft glow over Olette and Xion found herself smiling to herself as she stared at the other girl. She was beautiful and softly she sighed.

Olette looked up from the book. “Xion, are you listening?”

Xion sat up straight and turned away, her face flushing at having been caught staring. “I uh-umm…”

Olette giggled softly beside her and closed the book. “You know what? We’ve been studying for quite a while, how about you and I take a break and go get some ice cream?”

Xion didn’t look at her right away, but when she did, Olette had a smile on her face and didn’t seem at all bothered that Xion had zoned out. “Should we call the boys?”

Olette shook her head. “No. I was thinking we it could just be the two of us,” She replied, standing up and holding a hand out towards Xion. “What do you say?”

Xion smiled and took Olette’s hand. “I would like that.”


End file.
